Unlike Anything
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 6, Round 6, Yami no Malik x Mai/Mai x Yami no Malik, Illusionshipping] Pleasure unlike anything experienced before. People have been known to go crazy from pleasure.


**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Unlike Anything  
**Word Count:** 2,138  
**Romance:** Yami no Malik x Kujaku Mai  
**Genres:** Romance, Supernatural  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season Six  
**Rated:** M  
**Notes:** This involves strong indications of quasi-consent and takes place some five years after the Ceremonial Duel.  
**Summary:** Pleasure unlike anything experienced before. People have been known to go crazy from pleasure.

* * *

"Hey, Mai, are you all right?" Jounouchi peered more closely at the older blonde woman, frowning as he did. "You've got some pretty nasty bags under your eyes, you know?"

Mai laughed a little, though she thought even to herself that it sounded forced and unlike her. If Jounouchi noticed, he didn't say anything. "I just haven't been sleeping well. It happens. It's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" he started to reach for the coffee in front of him. "Cause if you need some help, I'll give it to you, you know that!"

She shook her head, sipping at her own. She was proud of herself. Her hand didn't shake. At least, not enough for it to be noticeable. She set the cup down and fiddled a bit with her napkin. "I'm just worried about this new tournament."

Dueling was a safe enough subject. Safer than anything else. Though not too safe, since it brought up other memories, other tournaments. Jounouchi kept reassuring her that she would do fine, and she nodded a little, more of her thoughts on those other memories and those other tournaments than on the conversation itself.

_You'll feel pleasure unlike anything you've ever experienced before._

_Hands skimming across her skin, knowing where to touch. Lips dancing here, there, and everywhere. An explosion within that put all previous orgasms to shame._

"Mai?" Jounouchi waved a hand in front of her face. "Mai, are you sure that you're all right? You look like you're spacing out on me."

She blinked and shook her head some, trying to focus a little. "I think I dozed off." She didn't think that was true, but it was easier, so very much easier, than trying to explain what had really happened.

Why was she feeling that _now_, anyway? It was too early. Not just too early in the day, but too early in general. It had only been a few days since the last time, and normally…

"Come on. I'm going to give you a ride home. You're not going to get anywhere in this tournament if you're falling asleep over your duel disk!" Jounouchi declared, tossing down enough money to cover both of their bills. She smiled a bit; he'd been doing well in the pro circuit for the last year or two, more than enough to be able to do that.

There wasn't any real way to argue with his decision, nor did she really want to. She _was_ tired, and just because she slept, it didn't mean that anything was going to happen.

_But you want it to happen._ She could feel **his** hands on her as Jounouchi helped her over to his motorcycle. It was a lot easier getting around with this in Domino than it would have been with a full-sized car. Her own was around somewhere, but she had been lucky to make it to the coffee shop without hitting anyone today. Maybe she did just need some more sleep.

She got a good grip around Jounouchi and held on tightly, thinking more of him than of **him** as the motorcycle was started up and they headed out into traffic. Not that it was too easy to do that. Because she could still feel **those** hands on her, and nothing she wore was ever any kind of a deterrent.

Caressing, teasing, playing, tweaking her body with the ease of experience, that touch set her veins on fire. Mai leaned more against Jounouchi, wanting that warmth and the scent that came from him. If she just had something she could fight against **him** with, perhaps…

**As if you want to fight me. You lose every time.** She winced; the truth was painful. She wanted to tell **him** to get out of her mind. **You don't want that, either.**

_I do. I hate having you there._ She wanted to believe that it was true, but it didn't have the same ring as **his** words. To even think that she wanted something, anything at all to do with that thing was repulsive.

"You didn't fall asleep back there, did you?" Jounouchi peeked over his shoulder at her, eyes visible from beneath the visor of the helmet, and she shook her head, dredging up a smile. No one knew about the demon in her mind, and she couldn't bear to tell them.

**Because then they would try to get rid of me and you don't want that. As I already said.**

There was nothing she could reply to that with that she hadn't already tried to tell **him** a hundred or a thousand times. Every conversation always ended the same way with **him**. If she could even call what happened a conversation. She could feel **his** hands in her hair now, stroking it casually, possessively, and the smugness implied just by that touch was as sickening as the pleasure that rolled through her.

Wherever she went, **he** was there with her. Sometimes she could forget, sometimes **he** didn't touch her or speak to her for days or weeks on end. There had been a glorious six month period wherein she had convinced herself that **he** was gone forever.

**As if I would ever leave you alone forever.**

She wasn't even certain of why she had such an unwelcome guest in her mind. Everything that she'd heard had indicated that the real Malik had come out on top, and she'd woken up herself, so, this shouldn't have been happening, should it? Yet, it was. Frequently. Far more so than she wanted to admit to anyone, ever.

"Here we are." Jounouchi stopped the motorcycle outside of her apartment building and swung one leg off. "Need any help getting up there?"

She wanted to tell him yes. Wanted to ask him to stay the night, even. Or at least for dinner. The words were just about to form on her lips when something else came from her mouth. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for your help though."

Without warning, now a passenger in her own body, she saw herself wave briefly to him and start towards the building as briskly as she ever had in her life. She could feel Jounouchi's eyes still on her, but whatever, or whoever, was dictating her actions now didn't bother to look back.

**Silly woman. Do you really think even if you'd brought him there that I wouldn't have what I want from you?** Mocking laughter echoed about in her mind, and the control of her body eased enough so she could work the elevator. **Or did you want to share him with me? He isn't bad-looking, I suppose.**

Mai shuddered visibly, not caring if anyone saw or heard her right now. "Keep away from him."

**And if I don't? What do you really think that you can do about it?** She entered the elevator once it had dinged open and leaned against the mirrored back wall. The moment she did, she felt cool skin touching her wrists from behind. She didn't need to look to know what was going on. She'd dealt with it so many times already.

It wasn't real. It was just something in her mind. A fantasy, an illusion, make-believe. But no matter how often she told herself that, the fact she could feel it, even better than the best of Kaiba's holograms, remained. Hands that could not, did not exist, teased at her wrists, caressed up to her shoulders, and brushed across the back of her neck.

**Imagine the pleasures and pain we could teach him together.** Without breath there could be no life, and there was no breath, there could not be, and yet she shuddered, her mind telling her that something cold and slightly damp had just teased across her shoulders at those words.

Was the elevator going all that slowly? Or was it just in her mind? So much else of her life was there these days she couldn't be certain.

She drew in a sharp breath as teeth that should have never existed bit down on her neck. There were never any scars or marks from what happened: at least not ones that were visible to the naked eye.

Before another moment could pass, the elevator door slid open. A couple of her neighbors stood there, an older couple who she had talked to a few times before. She swallowed briefly, then nodded before heading down to her own apartment. She had never been quite so grateful that nothing had happened that she might've had to explain to them.

**Not yet it hasn't.**

Mai wasn't certain if she hurried into her apartment and shut and locked the door firmly because she was afraid of what was about to start happening…or if she was looking forward to it.

Almost as soon as the lock fell into place, she began to move as if she were in a trance. Her bedroom was only a short distance away, and it was there she went, closing and locking that door behind her as well. Her tiredness fell away, but her eyes were unfocused and distant.

Her bed was wide, round, and covered in dark blue satin sheets. The scent of one of her favorite perfumes drifted through the air. The curtains were always pulled; she lived five floors up, but wanted to take no chances on anyone trying to see her. With some of the people she knew, she would not have put it past them.

What went on in here was no one's business but hers and **his**.

She drew in a quiet breath or two, her eyes not quite focusing yet, but her mind becoming more and more intent on what was about to happen. She turned slowly to face what appeared to be a piece of furniture of some kind draped in black silk. She gripped the cloth for a moment, then yanked it away, the cloth falling into a heap around her feet before she moved around to stand in front of the mirror it had once concealed.

At first glance, it was a normal mirror, reflecting her as she stood there. She sank down onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it, and just waited for what would happen next. For what always happened next. It would not take long.

Between one breath and the next, **he** was there. Her reflection hadn't even blinked, it was simply gone and there was Malik Ishtar. Or the darker side of him. Spikier hair, an insane gleam to his eyes that had only grown more intense over the years…

The smile was madness given flesh. **He** was madness given flesh. Her heart sped up and her blood rocketed through her veins as the last bit of insanity happened, and he stepped forth from the mirror, She reached up towards him, aching for his touch and hating herself with all of her soul for it.

He pushed her flat on the bed and stood over her, catching her hand in his. There was no need for him to say anything. Even now, he knew the lust that burned through her was just for him. She hated that smile. If she knew why he did this, why he had stayed with her, _how_ he had…she would…she would…

His other hand drifted across her chest before he slowly started to undo her tightly laced vest. That smug smile hadn't changed for a moment. She burned with need for him, the flames burning higher and higher as he opened her vest and slid his fingers underneath the low-cut white shirt there, pressing hard and ruthlessly against her warm skin. He had no temperature of his own, always reflecting hers.

"You ask why I do this? Because you want me to." One knee prodded her legs apart, and she did not even think of protesting. Every thought in her mind was overcome by eagerness for this. His lips brushed past her ears. "Would I even be here if you didn't want me to be? I only go where I'm wanted. You can ask Malik."

Mai wrapped her arms around him and twisted her head around to meet his lips with her own as hungrily as possible. He only permitted that for a few moments before pulling back. "Do you want me to be here?"

How many times had she said it? So many. How many times had she hated saying it? All of them. Did that stop her now? No. It never did.

She hated him.

She hated herself.

"Yes."

She wasn't lying.

As the night passed in heady passion…it was just as well that the doors were locked and the windows hidden behind their curtains. For if anyone had been able to look inside…

All they would have seen was Mai...just Mai.

_Pleasure unlike anything you've ever experienced before…_

**The End**


End file.
